


Street Dance

by Maya_Di_Angelo



Series: #WritingForHobi2021 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, based on baseline, hobi's birthday !!!, i think, this is literally the most plotless thing ive written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Di_Angelo/pseuds/Maya_Di_Angelo
Summary: “So thoughtful,” Zhan coos and pinches his cheeks. Ow. “Now show us your street dance thingy.”“What?”
Series: #WritingForHobi2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158527
Kudos: 2





	Street Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya
> 
> Based on Baseline by J-Hope.

A bead of sweat rolls down his temple, air from the fan cold at it’s trail. His eyelids fall shut and he jerks to the left, the thuds against the speaker lids resonating with the beat of his heart. He falls backwards, arms ready to catch his fall and lets the music shape the rhythm of his body. The next few minutes are a flash, there isn’t much what he remembers from it other than the unfathomable feeling of burning passion. 

Hadrian doesn’t open his eyes even when the music slows to a stop and gently drops himself onto his knees. Each breath that falls from his lips is ragged and the warmth that blooms under his lungs is a rose, the pain of thorns similar to that of hard work and the petals are the sweetness of success. 

“Hey Hades,” he looks up and lets his lips quirk into a smile when he sees his friend’s newly dyed blonde hair. Draco smirks at him, shoulders pressing against the metal of the doorframe and arms crossing over his chest. 

“Hey munchkin,” oh how he loves to rile up his friend. Hadrian grins when the smirk immediately falls from Draco’s face as he yells out an indignant  _ I’m not a munchkin!  _ The blonde stomps over to him and drops his bag on Hadrian as if the featherweight bag would have any chance in quelling Hadrian’s amusement. 

“You’re annoying,” Draco huffs, flopping down next to Hadrian, and attempts a kick at him. 

“You still love me.”

“Debatable.”

“Funny how I have about a hundred or so texts from you proclaiming your undying affections for me.”

“Lies!”

It’s nothing more than their usual banter, childish and addictive, he loves it. He loves the creases on the corner of Draco’s eyes when he laughs so much at some totally ridiculous thing Hadrian says, appreciates how it dissolves the tight knit of anxiety that sometimes takes over the younger one and adores how it is just them. He chuckles and it’s a soft sound. 

It’s only after a few seconds of lying on the floor and staring at the bleak white ceiling that Draco speaks again, “You’re very strange Hades.”

The bold statement pulls an incredulous guffaw from Hadrian. He turns to his side, mindful of the way the ground sucked the heat from his body and quirks an eyebrow, curious. 

“And why is that?”

Draco shuffles and tilts his head to look Hadrian in the eyes, there’s something calculating in his gaze and the curiosity that awoke in him grows. 

“People… they usually slow down when they become successful, you…” he trails off and looks at Hadrian, knowing that the elder would have caught onto what he’s trying to say. 

Hadrian hums and sits up before beginning to stretch. Draco does the same when Hadrian motions at him to do so, between every stretch turning to look at him before resuming. It’s not exactly a hard question but it’s hard in the sense that it’s hard to explain. 

“Draco,” Hadrian calls the blonde, he doesn’t pause what he’s doing even as he senses his friend freeze. “What’s your passion?”   
  


“What?” and the utter confusion lining the blonde’s words makes Hadrian want to smile. “Dancing, of course?”

“And your dream?”

“To perform and help people, you  _ know _ this! Why are you asking me about this?”

“Answer me first,” Hadrian says. “Would you stop dancing just because you’re successful? Or stop working hard?”

“Of course not-” Hadrian grins. Bingo. “Oh.”

“Here’s something I think is important, Draco,” he turns to give his full attention to his friend. “My baseline is  _ my _ hard work, passion and determination. Ten years of street dancing, if I thought that was pretty sweet and stopped putting in the effort I’d still be a street dancer. My success is based on how hard I work to prove myself, the love I have for my craft and how far I’d go to achieve it. I’m not going to just…  _ slump over _ because I’ve done one or two things. I’m in this for my entire life.”

Hadrian doesn’t know if he’s seen Draco like this before, maybe once or twice when Nico sprouts his philosophical thoughts. He looks very contemplative and like the lights from heaven has dawned upon him at the same time. Quite contrasting if you ask Hadrian’s opinion. 

“I think I understand,” he says finally and Hadrian is a bit glad, though he wouldn’t admit it, to see the bright smile on the other’s face. “So, are we gonna start practicing the choreo before the others come?”

“Sure.”

~

“You’re going home early today too?” 

Hadrian halts halfway through the school gates. His hands curl around the straps of his bag tightly and the nylon digs into his palms. Oh no. 

“I…” he trails off before nodding without even turning back to his friends. “Yeah. Have some stuff to do at home.”

“You said that last Wednesday too,” Nico says casually and Hadrian winces. He needs to stop underestimating his friends, he decides and turns over his mind to find an excuse. A believable excuse. “Not that you aren’t allowed to or anything, just an observation.”

A jerky nod. At this phase he very well can just tell them what’s going on, Hadrian despairs. It’s a curse to have smart friends. He shuffles at the gateway, wondering whether he should just escape now or he should turn around or just, carry on answering their queries while avoiding eye contact. 

“Hadrian?” 

It sounds like Zhan is laughing but that doesn’t make sense, eyebrows bunching together with bewilderment he replies, “Yeah?”

“You sure you have nothing to tell us?”

“P-Positive?”

“You’re a bad liar, Hazza,” Rowan deadpans. 

“W-What?” 

A lazy grin takes a hold of Zhan’s lips and Hadrian is instantly wary of it. The feeling only increases when the eldest throws his arm around his shoulder and pulls him over. 

“We know you joined the local dance team,” Rowan doesn’t even spare him a glance and instead is swiping at his phone, an utterly disinterested expression playing on his face. “And that you streetdance.”

“I-” all he could do is gape like an idiot. “ _ How?” _

“We knew about two months ago,” Shiva admits and quickly adds an apology with it but the terribly entertained glint to his eyes exposes the fact that he isn’t actually very sorry. 

“ _ And you guys didn’t tell me?” _

“It was funny watching you try to hide it,” Rudhra shrugs.

“. . . I hate y’all.”

“As if,” Zhan scoffs and part of Hadrian agrees wholeheartedly though he’d never tell that,  _ as if he could hate them.  _ “Now what reason could you possibly have to hide it, Hazza?”

Well that’s going to be embarrassing to answer. Today is really amazing, isn’t it? Just perfect. Everything is going just how he wants. A total success. Dear gods, someone help him from this mess. 

“I…” he trails off, unsure of how to form a cohesive sentence.

“Yes, you?”

“Shut up,” Hadrian huffs before looking away, cheeks reddening into the same shade of cherries. “I, uh, I wanted to show something special and tell you guys but-”

“Corny,” Draco smirks.

“Midget.”

“I’m  _ not _ a  _ midget!” _

Nico interrupts them before whatever banter they had the possibility to start could happen, “That’s really sweet Hades.”

“So thoughtful,” Zhan coos and pinches his cheeks. Ow. “Now show us your street dance thingy.”

“ _ What _ ?”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
